The French Assignment
by RivergronLover
Summary: Popular Quinn and geeky Santana have to work on a French assignment together, but their attention seems to be somewhere else. AU


**Just another little one shot that came to mind :)**

**It's obviously Quinntana, and the only other known person is Sue Sylvester, all others are created by me. Hope you guys like it!**

**Loads of thanks to my UB, Pensieri, for helping me when I was unhappy with the first draft :)**

**Xo, Em**

* * *

Santana was walking through the hallways of McKinley High School with her books held tightly against her body. Her hair was in the usual French braid and her black glasses were placed securely on her nose. She had tried using contacts for a few months last year, but she could never get used to them so she went back to her glasses. She was heading in the direction of her locker when a large group of cheerleaders rounded the corner and walked towards her. She instinctively took a step towards the lockers so she wouldn't be in the way and waited patiently for the most popular girls in Lima to walk past her. Santana didn't hate the Cheerios; she just didn't exactly love them either. She tolerated them. She had no plans of ever joining them and she had absolutely no aspiration to becoming their friend, unlike the rest of the school. They never bothered her and she never bothered them, she liked it like that. It could have been much worse to be honest.

As they passed her the head cheerleader, and Lima Royalty, Quinn Fabray turned and smiled at Santana before she continued her stride down the hallway and turned the corner. Santana shook it off as nothing and hurried towards her locker so she wouldn't be late for class. Santana was never late for class and she was never absent. That wasn't exactly true though, in her freshman year she had been gone for almost two weeks because of her appendix almost exploding, but she tried not to count that. She had still been able to keep up with her schoolwork and aced a test the day she returned to school. Yeah, she was pretty smart. That was also not exactly true, she was basically a genius, but since she didn't want to seem too weird she kept her brilliance under wraps and instead of skipping several grades and graduating early she was slightly bored at school. It wasn't too bad to be honest, she quite liked all the A's she was getting. Santana didn't really engage in too many after school activities, she preferred spending her time at home doing homework. She had played the piano for many years though and she enjoyed running. The reason she hadn't joined the track team or any other running activity at school was because she liked running when she wanted to, not when someone told her to.

Santana was 5"5 and her body was quite athletic. She was slim, but strong. Not that any of her peers would know that though, she didn't exactly like showing it off. She would usually wear jeans or a loose skirt with a loose fitting top, nothing too tight. That was what she felt the most comfortable in.

"Hey San, could you help me with our homework before class starts?"

Santana was just about to enter her AP European History class when Haley joined her. Haley was the closest thing Santana had to a best friend. They would often sit together in class and eat lunch together, but rarely spent time together after school. Santana wasn't the type of person who needed a best friend, for now she was quite happy without one.

"Of course Hales, we have some time now since Mr. Holmes' always late."

They sat down in the middle of the almost empty classroom and Santana started helping Haley. Santana honestly didn't mind it though; she could do this stuff in her sleep.

"Thank you so much San, you're a lifesaver."

"It's honestly no problem Haley, I like having you in my class, it would suck if you failed and had to take a regular history class. To be honest I'm being quite selfish here."

Santana smiled and Haley laughed.

"So true."

She was about to ask Santana something when Mr. Holmes came rushing into the classroom and started the lecture.

* * *

Quinn was ridiculously bored in her calculus class, but she tried really hard to pay attention. She was surrounded by fellow cheerleaders and Claire, who was currently sitting next to her, would not stop talking. Quinn was too polite to tell her to shut the fuck up so she nodded her head every now and then and pretended to pay attention. She only had one more class for the day, French, and then she could go home and get some much needed sleep. She had been up really late for the last week to come up with the perfect performance for their national cheerleading competition, but no matter what she suggested their coach, Sue Sylvester, hated it. She was going to give it one last shot before giving up. She put her head on her desk and before she knew it she had dozed off. She didn't wake up until the bell went off and when she stood up to leave the classroom her teacher smiled shyly at her. Another one of the perks of being the captain of the Cheerios. Hardly any of her teachers cared if she fell asleep in class, probably because they were too intimidated to say anything. Not that Quinn was intimidating, but if Coach Sylvester found out that any of them had said anything to her star cheerleader they would all feel her wrath. And no one wanted that. They didn't really have any reason to complain either, Quinn was smart and she had absolutely no problem passing all of her classes.

"Q, you coming to the party at Henry's house tonight?"

Quinn was standing by her locker and looked to the side to find her best friend, Fiona, standing there. It was Friday and since there was no football match that day the star quarterback was throwing a huge party. Not that they didn't party after matches too, but now they could start the party way earlier.

"I can't, I have to nail this whole nationals performance. Sue is really getting on my back here, she'll probably kick me off the squad if I don't come up with something soon."

Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Let's be honest here Q, you're Coach's favorite captain ever. She would never ever kick you off and those routines that you've showed her are probably ridiculously good, but she knows that you can do better so she pretends that they suck."

Quinn shut her locker after she'd retrieved her French books and leaned against it.

"That sounds pretty nice, but it's Sue Sylvester we're talking about here, we'll never know."

Fiona laughed and started twisting her finger around her high pony.

"True. I've gotta head to Spanish class, see ya later Q."

Quinn said bye and hurried down the hallway towards her French class. She sat down in her regular seat, next to one of the not-so-bright cheerleaders, and started talking to her until their teacher, Mme. Tremblay, walked in.

"Bonjour tout le monde."

"Bonjour Mme. Tremblay."

The whole class responded in a monotone voice.

"Quel enthousiasme! Today I am going to run through irregular verbs, so take notes."

Half of the class groaned and the rest of the class was either A. not paying attention or B. named Quinn or Santana. The two loved French and would happily pay attention any day. Very few people had any idea that Quinn was completely fluent in the language, and she liked keeping it that way. It wasn't their business.

Santana was eagerly taking notes as Mme. Tremblay went through the irregular verbs and she didn't even look at the time until it was five minutes left of the class.

"Okay class, next week we will be working on a group project and I have already split you up. On Monday you meet here and I'll give each group a room to work in. The groups are as following:"

She started listing two and two people and Santana just hoped she wouldn't get stuck with some guy who thought he had 'swag' or one of the Cheerios who were lacking on the brain side. Santana was capital G gay and she hated when guys tried flirting with her because there was no way they were going to succeed. No one at school knew that Santana was gay though; she really didn't care if they knew, but she didn't feel like screaming it out. Her parents knew and were fine with it and that was all she needed. To be honest, she wasn't even quite sure how she knew she was gay herself. She had never been kissed before, ever. By a girl or a boy. All she knew was that she had never been attracted to a boy and that girls were the most beautiful creatures on earth.

"Santana and Quinn."

Santana's eyes instantly found Quinn's and the blonde smiled at the brunette.

It could definitely have been worse. While Santana tolerated the Cheerios she more than tolerated their captain. Quinn always seemed to be nice to everyone and Santana knew that Quinn was good in French, which meant that she wouldn't have to do this project by herself. She figured that Quinn was probably the best person she could be pared with in the class. She was a bit nervous though, because she had never actually talked to Quinn, let alone been in a room alone with her.

Right after Mme. Tremblay had read up the names the bell went off and everyone rushed into the hallways.

* * *

Monday quickly came around and as always they had French in the last period of the day. Quinn and Fiona were sitting next to each other in biology and Quinn was absentmindedly staring at Santana. Fiona nudged her slightly and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Just ask her out already."

Quinn's head quickly snapped towards her friend as her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and continued taking notes.

"You and Santana, you obviously like her."

"No I don't!"

"Then why were you just staring at her like that?"

"I'll have you know that we've been put together to work on a project in French class and I was just wondering what it could be."

"Mhm…"

Quinn frowned slightly and started writing notes too.

"Besides, who said I was into girls?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and held back a snort.

"Q, I've known you forever; you're my best friend and I love you endlessly. I know you better than you know yourself, and you're gay. Just admit it babe. Every time Henry tries to flirt with you, you look at him as if he's the most disgusting man on earth. I'll admit he's not the brightest person, but he's hot as hell."

Quinn put her head down on the desk and let out a groan.

"Is it that obvious?"

Fiona gently rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Not at all babe, I just know you really well."

"But what makes you think I like Santana?"

"That one's also pretty obvious. You declared her a safe zone, no one's allowed to put a finger on her or hurt her in any way. That one time one of the hockey idiots talked about throwing a slushie at her you almost broke his wrist. You don't act like that for anyone that is not on the Cheerios besides her."

Quinn groaned again.

"What the hell am I supposed to do though? She's not even gay!"

At this Fiona actually snorted loudly causing the teacher to send her a stern look.

"Quinn, that girl is even more gay than you. Damn girl, you need to get your gaydar checked."

Quinn, who still had her head on her desk, turned it slightly so she was looking up at Fiona.

"How do you know?"

"I've known since the first time I ever saw her. Plus, she looks about as repulsed as you do when some guy flirts with her."

"Okay, let's say you're right –"

"I am."

"Fine, you're right. But what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You're Quinn Fabray for gods sake! Captain of the Cheerios and the most popular person in this god forsaken town, you take control. You tell her you're into her and you get your girl."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. You two have that project together today, which is just perfect. You'll probably be in some room all alone and you do some basic flirting and see how she reacts to it. If she get's nervous you know she's into you and you kiss her. Simple as that."

"Fine. I'll try it. But what do you think about her?"

"I think she has the potential to be smoking hot. So if anyone can bring that out of her it's you. And if she can make you happy then I'm thrilled."

Quinn leaned up and kissed Fiona's cheek.

"Thank you."

Fiona just winked at her before turning her attention back to the blackboard.

* * *

Santana had stayed behind in her previous class to talk to the teacher about an upcoming exam so she had to rush to her locker so she wouldn't be late. As she hurried down the hallway she saw Quinn and Fiona walking towards the French and Spanish classrooms and Quinn smiled even wider at her this time than she usually did. Santana tried not to think too much about it as she got to her locker. As soon as she reached the classroom Quinn was waiting for her by Mme. Tremblay's desk.

"You two can go to the little classroom by the gym. Here is what you have to do and be prepared to show it next Monday. You get to work on it in class today and if you need more time you'll have to work at home."

She handed Quinn a piece of paper and the girls nodded before they left the room. They walked through the now completely deserted hallways, heading towards their assigned room.

"So you're Santana. It's nice to meet you."

Quinn's voice was sweet, and to Santana's ears it was perfect.

"That's me. So let's see if we can finish this all today so we don't have to do anything at home."

"I'm sure we can, we're both brilliant after all."

Quinn raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and smiled brightly, and Santana couldn't help but think about how utterly beautiful Quinn was. And she wasn't just beautiful by Santana's small town standard, she was convinced that if Quinn had been a bit taller than her about 5 feet 6 inches she could have been a model. Her body was athletic and seemed to be just perfect. Her blonde hair was long and naturally a bit curly and her eyes were the most amazing color combination Santana had ever seen. She blushed slightly when she realized that she'd stared at her project partner for a little too long, but Quinn didn't seem to care.

"That's true."

Was all Santana could spit out as they walked into the small classroom. They rearranged the desks a little bit and sat down opposite each other.

"So the task is basically to look at an event in a French speaking country and talk about that. So easy."

Quinn looked up from the note to meet Santana's gaze.

"It might be easy for us, but for the rest of the class this is worse than the SAT's."

Quinn laughed, Santana was quite funny.

"That's true, it'll be very interesting to see what they come up with. God, I bet Paul and Henry are going to find something ridiculously stupid, like how some people in a small town in France eat more cheese or something. They just can't take anything seriously."

Santana smiled and nodded in agreement, finding it odd that Quinn was saying that about the two most popular boys in school.

"They probably got hit in the head one too many times."

Quinn smiled as she opened her notebook.

"Sure did."

Santana changed topics and started suggesting things they could talk about and while she was talking Quinn could not take her eyes off the brunette's lips. Quinn had to admit that while Santana looked like the typical brainiac she was quite beautiful. While Santana was talking Quinn kept picturing what Santana would look like in a tight dress, hugging her amazing body, her hair down and without her glasses. She would be breathtakingly stunning. Quinn had never really paid any attention to Santana before, besides the normal smiles in the hallway, but she was sure as hell going to do that now. She couldn't believe that Fiona had noticed how attracted she was to Santana when she hadn't even noticed it herself.

Santana had noticed that Quinn was staring at her, but she tried not to stare back so she kept looking everywhere else, but occasionally meeting Quinn's gaze so she wouldn't seem rude. When Quinn started talking it was Santana's turn to stare and she was instantly brought back to what Quinn had said about Paul and Henry earlier. Santana had never seen Quinn with a guy. Unlike the rest of the cheerleading squad she had not tried to hook up with all of the football players and she didn't even seem to remotely care that according to High School 'law' she and Henry were supposed to be together. Quinn was probably the coolest cheerleader she had ever heard of. There was a pen in the middle of the desk and they both reached for it at the same time, causing their hands to touch. Neither of them pulled back and Santana was 100% sure that if she hadn't been Hispanic she would have been completely red by now. Quinn bit her lower lip and Santana felt a chill run through her body. Damn Quinn was beautiful. And damn Santana wanted to bite that lip too. Eventually Quinn pushed the pen towards Santana and she started talking again.

About half way into their lesson Quinn abruptly stood up and walked behind Santana. Santana was confused, but she continued talking until she felt Quinn pull out the elastic from her hair and run her fingers through it until the French braid was completely out.

"What are you doing?"

"You're so distracting, I couldn't help but wonder what you'd look like with your hair down."

"Oh… Well, tada?"

Quinn smiled and sat down on the desk in front of Santana.

"You look gorgeous San, you should wear it down more often."

Santana bit her lip nervously and looked down at her pen.

"Uhh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Quinn lifted her hand and ran it through Santana's long, dark locks. They were so soft and it felt so good against her fingers. Quinn quickly realized that she had wanted to do this for so long now.

"Santana?"

Santana looked up slowly.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

Santana slowly shook her head and it felt as though her skin was on fire.

Quinn smiled and moved her hand from Santana's hair to her cheek before she slowly leaned in. Santana's breath hitched and before she knew it her eyes were closed and soft lips were on hers.

After the initial shock washed over she began moving her lips against Quinn's. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but Quinn didn't complain. After a few minutes of this Quinn's tongue traced Santana's bottom lip which caused the Latina to gasp. Quinn's tongue then went into her mouth and started massaging Santana's. Santana went along with it and tried reciprocating, hoping it was as good for Quinn as it was for her. When they were both out of breath Quinn pulled back slightly and looked at Santana through hooded eyes.

"We're going to have to finish this at home."

She said, referring to their assignment. She took a deep breath before she crashed their lips together again. Quinn's fingers slid into Santana's hair and Santana's slid around Quinn's waist, both of them pulling the other impossibly closer. Neither had ever thought of the other in a sexual or romantic way before, but they both knew that this would not be the last time they kissed.


End file.
